


Forgive Me, but I Have a Bad Feeling About This

by BadAshWolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAshWolf/pseuds/BadAshWolf
Summary: Summary in Progress, Work in Progress. Wouldn't it be fun to work together?Comment below! Gonna be more of a character piece, help with feedback to get other stuff! Newer to SW canon and this lore is beyond intense.Chapter One is Complete!





	1. There was a hand too, did you bring the hand?

Forgive Me but, I Have a Bad Feeling About This

 

Things had progressed strangely from the moment she held out the sabre. She was prepared for much, she thought, but not to be ignored. After being dismissed, she looked to where she knew her ship was. The memories and the wrongs that needed to be addressed, the sacrifices that brought her here. She could not return to the General empty handed, not without her brother.

 

Because it could not end there, she followed him.

  
  


A day or perhaps a few more later of following the man around the small island, she wondered incredulously at what point during his strange daily routine he would address her, possibly even train her. She knew many were relying on her to bring this man back and learn something in the process. So she pressed on, keeping up with his stubborn but still seemingly inane habits. When he closed her off, she respected his space but still vowed to speak and reach out even through closed doors. Metaphorical or literal. 

 

She was met without more than a few monosyllabic grunts at first, and it was draining even her stubborn scavenger nerves. Meditating on her own was a must for sanity. She never felt totally alone when she did, assuming it was the only other force user on the island. It soothed her to know he was at least reaching out in this way., even though he not once acknowledged it. Sometimes she could feel this light brush against her mind while in the Jedi’s presence, but whenever she looked at him as if waiting for him to speak, he always met her gaze consideringly. Like he was having an entirely different conversation with her, or someone, in his head and she just couldn’t understand it. It made her question..but question what, she did not know. And the moments in those first few days were far between all the times he avoided her.

 

Now, she sat outside the hut on her stone makeshift bed. It was another day of talking to a wall, thinking at a wall. She grew frustrated, she knew there was not much time. She could feel it. WIth her hair up in buns, her neck was bare to the breeze, the oddly warm wind that was blowing off the cool ocean. Recently it felt nearer, more tangible. Something within her, something dark that breathed just behind her ear. It was not logical, but felt natural. She could feel it now. 

 

Perhaps she could only hear the intakes of breath, not the wind. She found her own air freezing in dread and anticipation, waiting for a voice.  _ Why is that, do you think?  _ A familiar voice, but still so strange.

 

She breathed out again, fighting the urge to twitch her head away from that sense of breathing. Of something that was awakening. Which is why she needed someone to show her what all of this means, and she felt bitter anger spark within her as she shifted on the rock, growing sore.

 

Frustration sparked through his veins again. The Supreme Leader debased him, after allowing him to complete his healing and training. It was absurd that he wasn’t warranted admiration. No, instead the Supreme Leader mocked his offering to the dark side. 

 

It should have been enough. 

 

After his Master was finished with him, he retreated back to his quarters. Removing his mask, he tightened his fist as if to smash it up against the wall. Pausing, he felt a stranger sense of frustration take over him. A tightness in his back and neck made him eye the room consideringly before striding over to sit on his bed. 

 

While he was oddly relieved to sit on the comfortable mattress, after a few moments It felt much less comfortable than just before. The air in his secure chambers was cooler as well, but the strangest thing of all was how very much alone he did not feel. It was strangely welcoming, and he picked his legs up and swing them around. While the bed underneath him felt almost like stone, it was warm and the force called him to rest. So he felt the darkness pull him down..

  
  


She was so tired. Even the stone underneath her felt softer. Her eyelids fluttered her breathing slowed, she could hear it echo in her head. A slow, relaxing intake and outtake of breath. It was so soothing, and she could feel the force wrapping itself around her, if that was how the force worked. She felt herself pulling her legs up to curl on the small shape of the flat rock she was sitting atop of. She thanked the force, if that's what it was, for making her feel as if she was laying in some luxurious bed the rebels on base had talked about in her brief stay. It was the sort of comfort that made one feel not alone. 

 

Waking up in the morning to the sounds of the strange birds and other native creatures of this land, she stared up and over to the rising sun. It was getting more difficult to remember the specifics or how she felt before coming to this island to train. Within her, she felt as if perhaps the force was trying to push her in a certain direction. 

 

Her arms were curled in on themselves as she was wrapped, curled into a ball. The stone was just as hard and unforgiving underneath her yet her muscles and body didn’t feel the normal strain. She had slept on similar surfaces before, she knew the routine. This wasn’t that.

 

Looking down for a moment, she saw nothing, but there was still that strange sense. Closing her eyes she could picture arms wrapped around her. It was like a shadow, some sort of darkness that was impossibly comforting. She turned her head slowly, still close enough to dreaming to be accepting of strange things, , keeping her eyes closed… She tried to feel with that energy within her, to learn more about this shadow...

 

Her use of the force brought the door she was resting outside of to open abruptly, 

 

“Is everything alright, Rey?”

 

In the moment before her eyelids opened in surprise, she could almost see and definitely feel an absence of something take over around her, as if that shadow had been startled awake and away.


	2. There's A Few False Starts, But You Get There In The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor: There is good and there is evil. I left Gallifrey to answer a question of my own. By any analysis, evil should always win. Good is not a practical survival strategy – it requires loyalty, self-sacrifice and love. So, why does good prevail? What keeps the balance between good and evil in this appalling universe? Is there some kind of logic? Some mysterious force?

  
  
She stared ahead, the reality of him addressing her shook away the vivid dream. She said up straight and rolled her shoulders back. “I am fine, Master Skywalker. Just a bad dream.”

 

He looked back intensely, and she felt the most curious sense of an itch at the back of her skull. She furrowed her eyebrows and felt a warm dark breeze wash the sense away. As she blinked, her relief was matched by a creasing of the eyebrows from the elder man before her. He took a few steps back before stilling himself.

 

“We will go meditate now, bring your staff and nothing else.” And he breezed past her down the overgrown stone path up towards the highest cliffs. She was torn, but did as he commanded. There was no other thought in her mind to do otherwise.

 

The steps to the cliffside were stayed as Ray paused to coax each strange animal she found out for a pat on the head or an offered treat. The elder man watched as the young girl drew some sort of fish bits that she fashioned into jerky. The sense of hunger from this girl radiated almost as much as the force drew into her, but it still filled him with a sense of trepidation. As if the more this girl found things to protect, the more things would trigger the wrath of something powerful with the force.

 

This sense didn't scare him enough before. He should meditate on this. And he would have the chance shortly as the girl finally found the clearing he drew them to. He stepped in front of her and beckoned her to take her back before him on the ground. Assuming general mediation form, they eat closed their eyes. Though she did so with a bit of awkwardness and confusion. She still wasn't sure...what she was meant to do here.

 

She sat in place and clinked her eyelids as she thought that this didn’t seem right, this time. As strange as it felt, things felt differently than they should. As she breathed in, the air felt staler than it should, heartbeats faster. The air grew thick as if by smoke, and hot. Unbearably so, she felt herself falling on her back as he eyelids closed to darkness as she choked.

  
  


After he woke, feeling strangely rested apart from the knot in his back and shoulders. It was strange, the ache seemed more familiar to either nights in the wilderness or nights spent nursing his wounds. His failure from the Starkiller base were all but healed, enough time had certainly passed for him. After the most recent situation with Snoke, he was on edge as he was later that morning sent out to a nearby planet to meditate on the darker side of the force.

 

It was an uneventful flight, and he went alone. 

When he was awoken by a smoke grenade during the second uneventful night, along with two dualists with shock swords, he realized he was weak in missing the test, or trap, the Supreme Leader laid out for him.

 

There were other strange chemicals thrown later, and two more pairs of armed assassins, but it eventually left the indistinguishable as of yet temple he’d been camping in, in a crawling inferno. 

 

It was strange, as the exhaust smoke filled the station as he tried to find the escape. The force guided him to the lavatories, and the measly plumbing had held up, he was able to drown his robes and several large towels completely as he planned a way out, tried to think.

He had only been here a few days, he wasn't completely certain of the exits or fire overrides that would shut down exit points. As the smoke threatened to overtake him, he was started to find himself gasping cool clear air for a precious few moments. It allowed him to focus the force in him to find the way out, just a few corridors and he was free. As he fell through the woods outside, he found a case silhouetted by an almost silver light, surely a reflection of the three moons in the sky.

 

As he collapsed into some moss near the mouth of the cave, he felt the strongest sense of someone in his arms choking. Dimly realize he was slipping into a dream, he flipped the girl over and tried to breathe in some of the air around him into her, he was free enough of the fire and whoever he found here, he trusted the force as it pulled him to help her. He couldn't fight the illogical nature of it all, it could likely be one of his assassins.

 

After the darkness, she felt a warm mouth on her and air being forced into her lungs. She coughed to awareness and shoved the large man off her. Instincts and the survival instinct of a savager, a young female one at that, returning as the air in her lungs. The force may have helped a bit. Master Skywalker had taught her to rely on that at least...

Wait, where was he?

 

Or rather, where was she?

 

Whoever was in front of her, suddenly was not. The figure retreated into the ample shadows around the cavern. She was not immediately inclined to follow. Ash turned to face the mouth of the cave, she realized her face would be illuminated by the moons outside. She turned back in, to search out the figure, to figure out an answer. 

 

She felt a voice, that voice, in her head again.

 

_ “You aren’t here. You cannot be..” _

 


End file.
